Little Brother Knows Best
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: Prussia turns back into a child for an unknown reason. Germany's left to take care of him. brotherly!GermanyxPrussia


"Yaaaaa!" The battle cry was the first thing he heard when he woke up and the first thing he felt was a kick in the stomach. There was a the sound of something falling down and then nothing.

"Was?" Germany sat up and rubbed his stomach. Glancing around, he saw no one, not even Italy, in the vicinity. It was still rather early, the sun was barely up so why did he hear a child's voice? "Mein Gott...I must not be getting enough sleep..." He mumbled to himself as he laid back down to return to sleep.

"Heeeeey!" The voice called.

Germany sat up again, not seeing anyone. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He knew he didn't imagine it that time... "...You bastard..." The voice was strained, as if struggling. Looking around again, Germany saw it, a small hand clinging on the side of the bed.

"Oi! You! I'll get you!" The child cried as he managed to get one arm and leg up and onto the bed.

Germany's eyes widened seeing a rather familiar face on the child.

"BRUDER?"

* * *

"Let go of meeee!" Prussia yelled, pounding on Germany's chest as the suposingly younger brother carried him out of the room. "I'm awesome, but I can walk on my own too! What do you take me for, a child?"

"Ja. You've always acted that way and now you're one." Germany responded.

Hearing that only made Prussia angrier. "Shut up! You don't know me so don't talk as if you know me!"

"Don't know you? I'm your younger brother!"

"Younger brother? That's impossible! I'm not dumb, you're clearly older than me!"

Well, Germany didn't know how to explain that one. "Bruder...Don't be troublesome. Did you do something with Britannia Angel's magic wand again? We're lucky there's nothing sprouting out of your head this time."

"My head?" Prussia's hands immediately went to his head as if making sure there was nothing there."

Germany shook his head. "It seems that you've forgotten everything..." Oh yes, this was going to be fun. _First I'll have to phone England and ask him about this..._ He thought as he reached for the phone. Just as he was about to dial for England, he saw a note on the table. "Do not forget! Meeting on Friday!", it read. "Oh...Scheiße..." He mumbled and Prussia gasped out loud.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" Prussia screamed. "I'm not going into the mouth of a monster! What knight would be stupid enough to be a free meal for a monster?" He yelled as he clung to the metal pole of a street light.

"Bruder! This isn't a monster! Its just a car!"

"Car? What's that? Its just something that runs at a surreal speed! Its a monster!" He started wailing as Germany pulled him off the pole and into the car earning a few strange looks from passing people. "Nein! Let me out! Let me out!"

"Ow! Bruder, stop hitting me! I can't drive like this- AH! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

* * *

There was a rather nasty end to his new car that day and Germany had to take public services to the meeting. He mentally thanked God that the meeting was within commutable distance. He really wouldn't have known what to do if he needed to bring Prussia to the airport while he was like this.

But at the least, it seemed that Prussia had calmed down now and was instead looking at everything in curiosity. _Mein Gott, I really hope that this could be fixed soon. Maybe Arthur could help me at the meeting?_ He was still in the middle of thinking when Prussia suddenly let go of his hand and ran off.

"Bruder-?"

"HUNGAAAARRRRRY!" Prussia yelled as he tackled a girl who was sitting on a bench. The girl shrieked as she was tackled. "Hahahaha! Today, I win!"

"Bruder!" Germany quickly went and pulled Prussia away from her all the while apologizing to the crying girl. "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry. My Bruder's not himself today. He really meant no harm, I'm sorry."

"What are you doing? I was finally going to beat that ass Hungary! Did you hear him, he just screamed like a girl! Kesesesese!"

"Bruder! Look closely! Does that even look like Hungary?"

Prussia paused and glanced back to the sobbing girl who had ran off to find her mother. "...Oh."

* * *

"This is odd, where's Germany?" England asked as he glanced at the empty seat. "He's usually the first one here... Oh, well, its been long enough, everyone else is here, we should sta-"

"I'M HERE!" Germany yelled as he slammed the door open looking rather disheveled with his hair no longer neatly gelled and his suit torn at certain places.

"G-Germany? What happened to you? You look like...a tornado hit you!"

"Kesesesese~" Prussia giggled as he appeared from behind Germany's legs. "This lord here was really kind to me! He helped me conquer the castle called the 'playground' and he fought these evil ladies after I scared their little knights away! I think they slapped him too! But he stood up for me! I like you, Lord!"

The room was silent with a lack of way to respond until England spoke up. "Germany... Who is that kid?"

"What? Have you never heard of me?" Prussia yelled as he jumped on a chair, raising a stick he had picked up from the park. "I'm the Awesome Teutonic Order!"

The room was silent again before everyone screamed out, "PRUSSIA?"

* * *

"Are you telling me, England, that this has nothing to do with you? Nothing at all?"

"N...No, sorry Germany, but I can't help you." England said as Prussia tackled Sealand and the two started a rather real play fight.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Germany asked in a nervous tone. "What if Bruder stays that way forever?" Prussia was now finished fighting with Sealand and instead pulling on Wy's hair who shrieked and started to fight with him too.

"I'm sure the effects are only temporary... I hope."

Germany was rather disheartened to hear that even England hadn't a sure idea. He was too busy face palming and trying to think of a way to fix this to notice Russia approaching the play fighting micro nations.

"Little ones should play nice, da~" Russia offered gently. "...Aww, you guys are so cute..." He said as he squat down to match more or less their height level.

"H...Hi, Russia..."

"M-M-M-M-Mr. R-R-R-Russia?"

"Veee! Don't hurt us!"

"Hello, Russia..."

"YOOOOOOUUUU!" Prussia screamed as he grabbed his stick and hit Russia on the head hard. "YOU! I don't ever want to see your face again! Not after you pushed me into that lake! I HATE YOUUUUU!" He screamed as he smacked him a couple times more.

"Kolkolkolkol..."

"ACH! BRUDER!"

* * *

China was calming Russsia down as Germany dealed with a rather pouty Prussia. "Bruder, you cannot just randomly start hitting people you don't like..."

"Why not? I don't want him around!"

"...That doesn't mean you can just hurt them..."

"But I don't like them!"

"Bruder, please be reason- Bruder?" Prussia had suddenly stood up and ran over to the other side of the room. "Bruder?"

"Hey!" Lithuania suddenly yelled out. "He...He just stole all my papers! Why does he like stealing my stuff..." He was only glad that Prussia was currently too small to beat him up while stealing things from him.

"Bruder! Return Lithuania's stuff at once!"

* * *

"He...He's asleep..." Germany noted as he relaxed in his chair. "Oh...finally..."

"W-Well, he's exhausted himself, I guess." Lithuania said as he held Prussia in his arms. It had been a wild chase trying to get his papers back, but he managed to calm Prussia down afterwards. "Seeing him like this makes me almost glad for the grown up Prussia..." He said with a sigh.

"Ja..." Germany mumbled as he watched his brother struggle slightly in his sleep as if fighting with someone before relaxing again and burying his face in Lithuania's sweater. He rubbed his head. His headache was finally starting to go down.

"But he certainly brings back an energy that seems to be dull these days." Lithuania said with a nervous chuckle. Germany gave him a questioning look that made him even more nervous. "W-Well, how do I explain this...? We're all adults now and so much more serious... And Sealand and them are hardly ever as rowdy..."

Germany nodded, though he's never looked at it that way. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess it wasn't that bad a day..." He agreed with a smile.

* * *

Prussia had been asleep the whole ride home and only woke up when he was carrying him back into the house. "Lord, there is no need to carry a knight. A knight works for their lord!" Germany sighed at being called a 'Lord' again. He never thought he would miss his nickname 'West' so much.

"Alright, you can walk on your own." He said, leading Prussia to his room. "Guten nacht." He told him before turning off the lights and heading to his own room.

Germany was about to fall asleep when his door creaked open. "Bruder! Bruder, I can't sleep!" Prussia whispered, jumping up and down to catch Germany's attention.

"...Huh? Was? Oh, Bruder... Wait, you called me Bruder?"

"Well, you're always calling me Bruder so we should be brothers, right? Then its only natural for me to call you that." Prussia said as he walked up to Germany's bed. "I can't sleep, Bruder! Can I sleep with you?"

"Eh...?" Well, Italy occasionally appeared in the middle of the night and that was...ackward enough. But as he looked at the pouting child who just seemed to be afraid of the monster under the bed, he really couldn't say no. "Alright, just tonight..."

"Yay! Danke, Bruder!"

* * *

"...est...st...WEST!"

"Eh-Huh?" Germany rubbed his eyes and turned around. He was hoping to get some more sleep today since yesterday was so hectic. "...Bruder?"

"Who else?" Prussia said, feigning anger. "What am I doing on your bed?"

"...You asked to sleep here last night- HEY? You're not a child anymore?" Germany yelled in surprise as he sat up.

"...Of course not?" Prussia said with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not a child anymore! Oh my God, thank goodness!" Germany yelled as he gave his brother a bear hug.

Prussia, who was very confused, simply nodded and just went with it.

* * *

"West? Why is Russia giving me a death glare and why is Lithuania holding that baby's milk bottle as if he's about to feed me?"

"Uh..."

* * *

Notes...

The reason Prussia's calling Germany his lord is because knights usually worked for lords at that time and he is considering Germany his lord for taking care of him.

Prussia recognizes Russia from when he was little, but mostly from the Battle of the Ice where many Teutonic Knights drowned in icy cold water when they retreated into thin ice.

Lithuania's papers being stolen was based on how Prussia stole all of Lithuania's arrows the moment he turned his back in Vol. 3.

* * *

**De-Anon from the Kink Meme.**


End file.
